


Nip Slip

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 13: Nipple Play, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis rewards loyalty.





	Nip Slip

“You’re so pretty like this, Noctis.”

“Damn straight I am.” Cracking open an eye, Noctis meets Iris’ amused expression, and taunts, “Are you going to talk, or actually touch me like you claimed you wanted to?”

Iris snorts. Ten years in the darkness has made her into a fiercer woman, and she’s all the more gorgeous for it. She’s also ballsy as fuck, and so when she’d boldly strutted into the office that morning, and in front of her brother told Noctis  _ you’ve got really pretty nipples you know. Shame nobody gets to touch them,  _ Noctis had weighed his choices on a mental scale, and decided  _ fuck it.  _ He wasn’t getting any younger, he wasn’t interested in taking a Queen, and both Iris and Gladio wanted a piece of him. Who was he to deny his people what they deserved?

_ "What, you think you’re worthy enough to touch the royal nipples, Daemon Hunter?" _

Which had resulted in now. Noctis naked as the day he was born over Gladio’s lap, the Shield using his own legs to pull Noctis’ wide, and keep him there while Iris brushed gentle fingers over sensitive pink nipples. He knows she has hers pierced - with skulls. He probably should have realized this was overdue a while ago, but in his defense he’s been busy running a kingdom.

At least Iris is smart enough to realize he’s not interested in being treated like a porcelain doll. She’s mean, pinching and twisting and earning herself several sharp gasps that she drinks in, eyes attentive on his face as she works. Behind him, he can feel Gladio getting hard through his pants, and grinds back to listen to the little growl it gets him. 

“So pretty,” she coos at him, and then ducks her head down and flicks her tongue at one pert bud, right before she bites down. The pain shoots down his cock like a bolt of lightning, and he throws his head back and cries out, toes curling, Gladio’s grip tightening on him mercilessly. 

“Do it again,” Gladio orders, when she pulls back and there’s a bright red ring left behind. His eyes are dark, and he’s actively rubbing up against Noctis, eager to revel in his leige’s destruction. “Again, Iris.”

“Make me come,” Noctis orders, and a thought leaps to mind, sudden and teasing. “Make me come from that alone and I’ll let you pierce them. Or take me where you go yours done. I don’t care which.”

Iris stares at him, mouth slightly ajar, and then grins, savage enough to send his dick throbbing.

“As your Majesty commands,” she purrs, and then sets to work.


End file.
